memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Phlox
Možná hledáte Phloxe, příslušníka druhu Hierarchie '' :'Phlox''' je hlavní lékař na palubě Enterprise (NX-01) během její historické cesty. Předchozí život a kariéra Phlox se narodil někdy v 21.století na planetě Denobula, v soustavě Denobula Triaxa. Pamatuje, že když byl dítě, babička mu vyprávěla o "zlých Antaranech". Sám sobě slíbil, že svým dětem poskytne objektivní pohled na Antarany. (ENT: "The Breach") Phlox je lékařem přibližně od roku 2115. Během prvních čtyřiceti let své kariéry byl nucen se dvakrát zachovat v rozporu s etikou. (ENT: "Damage") Nedlouho poté, co se stal Phlox lékařem, došlo k výbuchu na nákladní lodi na orbitě Denobuly. Phlox byl členem prvního lékařského týmu, který na loď dorazil. Na můstku našli sedmnáct mrtvých. Nikdy před tím tolik mrtvých najednou neviděl. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") Phlox také sloužil nějakou dobu jako medik v denobulanské pěchotě. Na bitevním poli se naučil čelit nepředvídatelným událostem. (ENT: "Cease Fire") Phlox byl jednou zodpovědný za 50 pacientů v uprchlickém táboře, během svého působení na planetě Matalas. (ENT:"Dear Doctor") V roce 2149 navštívil doktor Phlox Mezidruhovou lékařskou výměnnou konferenci na Tiburonu, kde se setkal se členem mazaritské delegace. O několik let později se dozví, že to byl ve skutečnosti zamaskovaný klingonský lékař, doktor Antaak, specialista na metagenický výzkum. (ENT: "Affliction") V roce 2151 pracoval doktor Phlox jako lékař pro Hvězdnou flotilu v San Francisku. (ENT: "Broken Bow") První rok na palubě Enterprise Poté co Phlox v dubnu 2151 zachrání život klingona Klaanga, stává se krátce před vypuštěním Enterprise NX-01 jejím šéflékařem. Během této mise má možnost prozkoumat tělo geneticky vylepšeného Sulibana, kterého zajmou. (ENT:"Broken Bow") Poté co žil Phlox na Zemi po mnoho let, shledal, že Lidé jsou anatomicky jednodušší, ale také cítil, že dokáží své biologické nedostatky vyrovnat svým úžasným optimismem a čínskou kuchyní. Phlox využíval velmi neortodoxních lékařských praktik, vzhledem k relativně primitivní lékařské technologii padesátých let 22.století. Velmi často využíval různých živočichů k léčení lidí. Jeho ošetřovna na Enterprise byla jako zvěřinec. Měl například altarianského vačnatce, imunocytického gelového červa, osmotického úhoře, regulanského krevního červa, tribly nebo pyrithianského netopýra. (ENT:"Broken Bow", "Two Days and Two Nights", "Chosen Realm") Krátce po začátku mise objeví Enterprise loď, jejíž celá posádka je mrtvá. Phlox zjistí, že ze všech těl byli vysáty životně důležité tekutiny. Provede pitvu, a zjišťuje, že těm kdo tyto lidi zabil, šlo o látku triglobulin, která by mohla být využívána v lékařství (ENT:"Fight or Flight") Jeho lékařské schopnosti byli brzy otestovány, když Enterprise nalezla neprozkoumanou planetu. Výsadek začal být brzy paranoidní. Phlox zjistil, že na ně takto působí pyl z rostlin, které se na planetě nacházejí. Pyl nezpůsoboval jen klamné představy, ale byl také toxický. Phloxovi se podařilo vyrobit protilátku a zachránit tak členy posádky. (ENT:"Strange New World") Později Phlox zjišťuje, že šéfinženýr Charles Tucker III otěhotněl po kontaktu s xyrillianskou ženou. Zjistil, že embryo se v Tuckerovi formuje u jeho žeber. Také zjišťuje, že dítě vlastně není Tuckerovo, že jeho tělo slouží pouze jako hostitel. Phlox nemohl embryo bezpečně vyjmout bez znalosti xyrillianského těhotenského procesu. (ENT:"Unexpected") Jeho vědeckých expertíz bylo znovu zapotřebí, když Enterprise dorazila ke ztracené lidské kolonii Terra Nova. Dopad asteroidu v roce 2078 otrávil atmosféru planety. Kolonisté si mysleli, že je Země napadla. Byli nuceni najít si úkryt pod zemí. Phlox zjišťuje, že jejich voda je radioaktivní. Získá důvěru Novanů, když vyléčí Nadet, jejich mluvčí, která trpěla rakovinou plic. (ENT:"Terra Nova") Phlox se stává také jakýmsi poradcem na lodi, který pomáhá členům posádky s jejich problémy. V červnu 2151 se subkomandér T'Pol Phloxovy svěří, že její manželství bylo dojednané. Její manželství by způsobilo, že by musela na Vulkánu žít s manželem alespoň jeden rok, a opustit tak Enterprise. (ENT:"Breaking the Ice") Později téhož roku odpovídá Enterprise na nouzové volání z nákladní lodi. Zastupující kapitán tvrdí, že nouzové volání byla chyba, a nabádá Enterprise k odletu. Phlox ale naléhá, že kapitán lodi Keene potřebuje nutně léčbu. (ENT:"Fortunate Son") Phlox poskytne stopu k nalezení nejoblíbenějšího jídla Malcolma Reeda na jeho narozeninovou oslavu. Řekne Hoshi, že Reed musí pravidelně brát injekce obsahující bromelin proti alergii. Bromelin je látka nacházející se v ananasu. Hoshi se rozhodne udělat Reedovi ananasový dort. (ENT:"Silent Enemy") V září roku 2151 Enterprise navštíví planetu Valakis, předwarpovou civilizaci, kde žijí dva rozdílné humanoidní druhy; Valakiané a Menkové. V tu dobu Phlox tráví hodně času s členkou posádky Elizabeth Cutlerovou. Phlox se pokouší najít lék na nemoc, která napadla Valakiany, ale Menky ne. Phlox zjistí, že může zmírnit utrpení Valakianů, ale genetická mutace nakonec stejně způsobí jejich vyhynutí. Phlox a Archer nejsou jednotní v tom jak Valakianům pomoci. Phlox jako lékař nevěří v zasahování do jejich evolučního procesu, a raději by to nechal na přírodě, jak se s tím vypořádá. Archer nakonec rozhodne, že má Phlox pravdu, a Valakianům předá jen lék na zmírnění symptomů. (ENT:"Dear Doctor") Další měsíc Enterprise zaměří klingonskou loď, která je uvězněna v atmosféře plynného obra. Phlox zjistí, že klingonská žena zachráněná z lodi je otrávená neurálním toxinem. Ve skutečnosti je celá posádka klingonské lodi tímto toxinem otrávena. Phlox najde lék a vyléčí Klingony. (ENT:"Sleeping Dogs") Phlox kosmeticky pozmění Malcolma Reeda, aby vypadal jako Suliban. Tak se mu podaří infiltrovat vězeňskou kolonii, ve které jsou uvězněni kapitán Archer a praporčík Mayweather. (ENT:"Detained") Druhý rok na Enterprise V roce 2152, během druhého roku na Enterprise, je Archer a několik dalších členů posádky napadeno organismem, který je proplete svými chapadly. Doktor Phlox analyzuje kus organismu a zjistí, že i malá část je schopná žít nezávisle. Také zjistí, že se jedná o inteligentní organismus. Phlox se pokusí vysvobodit posádku pomocí EM radiace, ale organismus začlenil jejich nervovou soustavu do své. Oddělení by mohlo členy posádky zabít. Organismus své rukojmí propustí až ve chvíli, kdy je s ním praporčík Sato schopná komunikovat, a slíbí, že ho dovezou zpět na jeho planetu. (ENT:"Vox Sola") Phlox zachránil život praporčíka Mayweathera, který se zranil při horolezeckém výstupu na planetě Risa. Phlox kvůli tomu musel být probuzen ze svého šestidenního hybernačního cyklu, což vedlo k tomu, že jednal poněkud nerozumě. (ENT:"Two Days and Two Nights") Poté co byla Enterprise v roce 2152 poškozena v romulanském minovém poli, zastavuje u automatizované opravné stanice. Praporčík Mayweather byl zabit na stanici, a jeho mrtvé tělo se vrátí na Enterprise. Phlox ale zjistí, že se nejedná o skutečného Mayweathera, ale jen jeho kopii. Ve skutečnosti použila stanice Maywetherův mozek jako procesor počítače. (ENT:"Dead Stop") Phlox provádí složitou operaci Porthose, Archerova psa. Doktor chce vyjmout jeho hypofýzu a nahradit jí hypofýzou z calrissianského chameleona. Porthos onemocněl na planetě Kreetassa, kde Archer jednal o koupi velmi potřebné trysky vstřikování plasmy. (ENT:"A Night in Sickbay") Během návštěvy malé těžební kolonie Archer vyjednal výměnu deuteria za nějaké lékařské zásoby, které Phlox předává E'lis, lékařce v kolonii. Nabízí jí také osmotického úhoře, ale ona žertuje, že by nevěděla čím ho krmit. (ENT:"Marauders") Při práci na sulibanském maskovacím zařízení je Tucker zasažen nějakým druhem záření, a část jeho ruky se zneviditelní. Chtěli maskovací zařízení použít k záchraně kapitána Archera a Reeda, kteří byli zajati předwarpovou civilizací. Phlox Tuckera ubezpečí, že je to dočasné, a pro jistotu mu dal rukavici, aby nevypadal divně a mohl pracovat. (ENT:"Communicator") Když Enterprise objeví futuristickou loď s mrtvým humanoidem uvnitř, Phlox zjistí, že mrtvola má genetický materiál několika druhů, včetně Vulkánského. Phlox věřil, že tato osoba byla výsledkem několikagenerační mezidruhové reprodukce. (ENT:"Future Tense") Nedlouho poté je Enterprise vyslána pátrat po skupině kybernetických bytostí, které napadli výzkumnou stanici v Arktidě na Zemi (Je možné, že toto byli někteří z Borgů, kteří se pokoušeli předejít na Zemi Prvnímu kontaktu). Během této cesty je Phlox nakažen borgskými nanosondami. Jeho fyziologie však dokáže odolávat do doby, než se vystaví potencionálně smrtelné dávce záření. Během této doby byl krátce spojen s myslí borgského úlu. Podle Phloxe se Borgové pokusili odeslat zprávu ostatním. Šlo o souřadnice Země.(ENT:"Regeneration") Poté co Enterprise prozkoumávala černou díru, se začala posádka chovat velmi fanaticky. Phlox chtěl operovat praporčíka Mayweathera kvůli prosté bolesti hlavy. Poté, co Enterprise odletěla od černé díry, se chování posádky vrátilo do normálu. (ENT:"Singularity") .]] Phlox léčil T'Pol, která trpěla syndromem Pa'nar. Je to smrtelná porucha, která vzniká u Vulkánců po špatně provedeném spojení myslí. Phlox se účastní Mezidruhové lékařské výměnné konference na Dekendi III, kde se setká s týmem vulkánských lékařů, a žádá je o nejnovější informace o této nemoci. Phlox nemůže Vulkáncům říct, že T'Pol trpí syndromem Pa'nar. Tato nemoc se objevuje jen mezi skupinou obyvatel, kteří jsou považováni za vyvržence. Phlox tedy trochu zalže, a když to Vulkánci zjistí, zajistí, aby Phlox už nebyl na konferenci vítán. Během této události navštíví Enterprise jedna z Phloxových manželek, Feezal. Ta se snaží svádět komandéra Tuckera, který je z toho celý nesvůj. Oznámí to doktorovi, ale ten mu jen doporučí, aby neodmítal Feezaliny předehry. (ENT:"Stigma") Během evakuační mise na Xantorasu, se Phlox pokusí léčit antaranského učitele Hudaka. Antarané a Denobulané byli nepřátelé po celá staletí, proto Hudak rezolutně léčbu od Phloxe odmítá. Když Archer toto s doktorem projednává, tak mu Phlox řekne, že musí respektovat přání pacienta. Phlox po několika vášnivých diskuzích Hudaka přesvědčil, aby se nechal léčit. (ENT:"The Breach") Třetí rok - Xindská mise V dubnu roku 2153 je Země napadena neznámou sondou. Její útok zabije sedm miliónů lidí. Archer se dovídá, že to byl jen test. Že druh zvaný Xindové staví daleko silnější zbraň, která zničí celou planetu. Hvězdná flotila pověřuje Enterprise aby se vydala Xindy do nebezpečné Delfské oblasti hledat. Archer dá šanci posádce, aby se rozhodli, jestli chtějí letět či ne. Phlox se rozhodl zůstat. Bylo to pro něj jednoduché rozhodnutí, které založil na loajalitě ke kapitánu Archerovi. Předpokládal, že jeho dovednosti budou během xindské mise potřeba více než kdy jindy. (ENT:"The Expanse") Krátce po startu Enterprise je doktor Phlox znepokojen stavem komandéra Tuckera. Ten trpí nespavostí, které zapříčinil xindský útok, při kterém zemřela jeho sestra Elizabeth. Phlox požádal T'Pol, zda by nemohla Tuckerovi pomoci vulkánskou neuromasáží. T'Pol souhlasila. První Xind, se kterým se Enterprise setkala v těžební kolonii na trellium-D, byl těžce zraněn při útěku. Phlox se ho snažil zachránit, ale marně. Na smrtelné posteli však Phloxovy předal souřadnice jejich domovské planety. Když Enterprise dorazila na místo, zjistila, že planeta je už 120 let zničená. (ENT:"The Xindy") Jak mise pokračovala, Enterprise objevila planetu, na které zanikla celá civilizace. Archer, Reed a Sato byli na povrchu napadeni virem, který jejich fyziologii kompletně přetvořil. Phlox zjistil, že když byla tato civilizace na pokraji vyhynutí, vyrobila tento virus, aby každého případného návštěvníka proměnil v člena jejich druh. Phloxovi se podařilo najít lék, ale Archer přikázal ponechat vzorek viru ve stázi, aby tak nezničili celou civilizaci. (ENT:"Extinction") Později Phlox zkoumal xindskou zbraň, která měla biologický základ. Zjistil, že radiace Delta by měla tuto zbraň zneškodnit. Zbraň však aktivovala svoji autodestrukci, a musela být okamžitě transportována do vesmíru. (ENT:"The Shipment") Phlox zachraňuje lidskou ženu Bethany. Ta byla potomkem lidí, kteří byli před stovkami let uneseni ze Země, aby zde Skagaranům sloužili jako otroci. Při operaci doktor zjistil, že Bethany je napůl Skagaran. (ENT:"North Star") Jeho lékařská etika je zkoušena, když vytvoří klon komandéra Tuckera, který byl vážně zraněn při nehodě. Klon, kterého Phlox pojmenoval Sim, měl žít jen patnáct dnů. Poté by část jeho mozku byla voperována Tuckerovi. Sim ale objevil enzym, jež by jeho život mohl značně prodloužit. Sim však musel zemřít, aby mohl žít Tucker. (ENT:"Similitude") Phlox pomohl Archerovi získat zpět kontrolu nad Enterprise, kterou unesla skupina Triannonců. Vytvořil látku, která neutralizovala výbušninu, která kolovala v krvi Triannonců, a vypustil jí do vzduchu. (ENT:"Chosen Realm") Phloxovi se podařilo vymazat krátkodobou paměť Xindovi jménem Degra. Tento Xind postavil zbraň, která napadla Zemi, a postavil i tu, která jí má zničit. Archer vymyslel lest, aby získal souřadnice planety, kde se zbraň staví. To se mu povedlo. Poté Phlox vymazal Degrovi vzpomínky znovu, a vrátili ho na jeho loď. (ENT:"Stratagem") Enterprise objeví anomálii, ve které naleznou malou sondu se známkou života uvnitř. Phlox zkoumal cizince, a zjistil, že trpí rychlou buněčnou degenerací. Mimozemšťan byl člen druhu, kteří stvořili koule v Delfské oblasti. Tito lidé také podali Xindům záměrně klamnou informace, že Lidé je v budoucnosti zničí. Cizinec žádá Phloxe aby byl do anomálie vrácen, ale Phlox ho chce léčit. Později cizinec napadne Phloxe a při neúspěšném útěku je zneškodněn. (ENT:"Harbinger") O měsíc později, se Enterprise dostává do trans-dimenzionální poruchy, která by mohla posádku vážně ohrozit. Všichni až na Phloxe a Porthose, kteří jsou proti účinkům poruchy imunní, jsou uvedeni do kómatu. Phlox se musel o loď postarat několik dnů úplně sám. Protože samota není pro Denobulany přirozená, má doktor halucinace. Vidí Xindy a slyší zvuky. Celou dobu ho doprovází a radí mu T'Pol. Když Enterprise poruchou proletí, zjistí Phlox, že T'Pol byla celou dobu také v kómatu. (ENT:"Doctor's Order") Později doktor objeví, že se T'Pol stala závislá na trelliu-D, které už nějakou dobu bere. Trellium-D způsobilo, že je méně schopná potlačovat svoje emoce. (ENT:"Forgotten") Mise Enterprise v Delfské oblasti byla úspěšná. Xindská zbraň byla zničena, a koule odstraněny. Když se Enterprise snažila zničit koule, řekl Phlox týmu MACO, aby změnili frekvenci svých zbraní na trans-dimenzionální palbu. To pomohlo odrazit stavitele koulí, které byly zničeny. Brzy poté se Enterprise vrátila domů. (ENT:"Zero Hours") (ENT:"Storm Front") Návrat domů Phlox se účastnil ceremonie v San Franciscu, kde se slavil návrat Enterprise na Zemi. Spolu s několika dalšími členy posádky navštívil bar na Zemi, kde se ho pokusil napadnout xenofobní člověk. Doktor zareagoval jakýmsi obranným reflexem, a jeho tvář se nafoukla do značných rozměrů. (ENT:"Home") Phlox se vrací na Enterprise. Ještě před tím, než se Enterprise vrátí ke své práci, berou na palubu Dr.Arika Soonga. Ten vytvořil několik lidských Vylepšených. Ti nyní napadli a ukradli klingonskou loď. Enterprise měla za úkol je najít. Phlox se setkává se Soongem, a kritizuje jeho pokus o vylepšení Člověka bez poučení se z Eugenických válek. Později Arik Soong uniká s Vylepšenými. (ENT:"Borderland") Když Enterprise hledá Soonga, najdou planetu, kde Vylepšení žili. Naleznou zde mladého muže, Udara. Phlox zjistí, že je to jeden z Vylepšených, ale narodil se bez schopností. Archer Phloxe informuje, že jeho přítel, doktor Jeremy Lucas nyní pracuje na Kriostanici 12, kam zamířila loď Vylepšených. Země tam uchovávala embrya Vylepšených z Eugenických válek. Phlox je šokován. Phlox na Kriostanici 12 několik měsíců pracoval, a byl obeznámen s bezpečnostními protokoly. Chtěl být členem výsadku. Archer souhlasil. Na stanici však byli zajati. Jeden z Vylepšených vytušil, že Phlox a Lucas jsou přátelé. Chtěl proto Phloxe zabít, aby získal přístupové kódy k embryím. Doktor Lucas nenechal Phloxe zemřít, a kódy vydal. (ENT:"Cold Station 12") Později toho roku byl admirál Maxwell Forrest zabit při bombovém útoku na velvyslanectví Spojené Země na Vulkánu. Vulkánské vrchní velení obvinilo náboženskou frakci Syrranitů. Phlox byl schopný zjistit, že stopy DNA na bombě byli padělek, a že bombu umístil člen Vulkánského vrchního velení. Tím získali důvod k vyhlazení Syrranitů. (ENT:"The Forge") Poté, co se komandér Tucker a praporčík Sato vrátí z mise, onemocní. Phlox oznámí, že se jedná o nevyléčitelnou smrtelnou chorobu. Doktor je nechá uspat, aby zmírnil jejich bolesti. Když se najednou vzbudí, a oznámí, že jsou cizinci, kteří ovládají jejich těla. Jsou to průzkumníci, kteří pozorují posádky lodí, jak se vyrovnají s touto nemocí. Phlox chtěl varovat Archera, ale jeho paměť byla vymazána. Nakonec cizinci členy posádky vyléčí. (ENT:"Observer Effect") Phloxova lékařská kvalifikace znovu vstupuje do hry, když Enterprise zachrání několik členů posádky zničené andorianské lodi Kumari. Jejím velitelem byl Shran. Na palubě Enterprise je Shranova láska Tallas těžce zraněna v souboji se zástupcem Tellaritů, a doktorovy se jí nepodaří zachránit. Doktor pomáhá vybudovat zařízení, jehož prostřednictvím by se T'Pol mohlo podařit zneškodnit telepaticky řízenou romulanskou útočnou loď. T'Pol však nahradí aenarská žena Jhamel. (ENT:"Babel One". "United", "The Aenar") V listopadu 2154 byl Phlox osloven Mezidruhovou lékařskou výměnou, zda by se nechtěl stát ředitelem jejich xenobiologického výzkumu. Později je Phlox unesen a dopraven do klingonské kolonie Qu'Vat. Zde má doktoru Antaakovy pomoci najít vakcínu na mutagení vir, který zabíjí Klingony po milionech. Phlox brzy zjistí, že se Klingoni pokusili vytvořit Vylepšené. Antaak to přizná, ale tvrdí, že výzkum se vymkl kontrole a způsobil epidemii. Phlox vyvine lék. Dokáže nemoc zastavit v její rané fázi. Má to však vedlejší účinky. Klingoni ztratí své čelní hřebeny. (ENT:"Affliction", "Divergence") Když Enterprise jedná s Orionci, dostává Archer jako dar tři orionské ženy. Muži na palubě začínají být agresivní, zatímco ženy trpí bolestí hlavy. Phlox zjistí, že orionské ženy vydávají silný feromon, který měl ovládnout posádku. U Phloxe to značně narušuje jeho spací cyklus. (ENT:"Bound") Neznámá žena přeruší konferenci, kde se jedná o spojenectví několika planet. Je těžce zraněná a umírá, ale ještě předtím dá T'Pol lahvičku s vlasy. Phlox podle DNA zjistí, že vlasy patří Lidsko-Vulkánskému hybridovy. Navíc se jedná o potomka T'Pol a komandér Tuckera. Dítě vytvořila pomocí klonování organizace Terra Prime. Phlox zjistí, že k stvoření tohoto dítěte byla použita špatná metoda, a DNA tak není kompatibilní. Dítě umírá. (ENT:"Demons", "Terra Prime") Pozdější kariéra (2161).]] Phlox pokračoval ve službě na Enterprise, když loď mířila k Zemi, kde se měla účastnil podpisu Charty Federace. Loď se však odklonila z kurzu, když Andorian Shran požádal o pomoc při záchraně jeho dcery Tally, která byla unesena. Ačkoli mise byla úspěšná, únosci brzy Enterprise doženou a dostanou se na palubu. Komandér Tucker ve snaze ochránit život kapitána Archera, obětuje svůj život. Phlox dělal všechno co mohl, ale jeho život už zachránit nemohl. Krátce poté, se Phlox účastní ceremonie založení Spojené federace planet, spolu s jeho manželkami. Žasl nad množstvím prominentních lidí z tolika světů, a věřil, že bude jen otázkou času, než se Federace rozšíří. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Rodina Phlox měl tři manželky. Každá z nich měla tři manžely. Ve Phloxově rodině bylo 720 vztahů, z toho 42 s možností romantiky. V rozšířené rodině měl 31 dětí, z toho 5 vlastních: 3 syny a 2 dcery. Všechny jeho děti opustili domov před jeho odchodem na Enterprise. Jedna z jeho dcer byla chirurg, druhá biochemik. Jeho nejstarší syn byl umělec- hrnčíř, a bydlel ve stejném městě jako jeho matka. Se dvěma jeho mladšími syny nebyl Phlox v kontaktu (nejmladší se jmenoval Mettus) několik let. Mettus zastával archaické názory ohledně Antaranů. (ENT: A Night in Sickbay") V alternativních realitách V alternativní realitě byl Archer postižen parazity z prostorové anomálie, nebyl schopen udržet si dlouhodobou paměť. V roce 2165 žil na poslední lidské kolonii Ceti Alpha V. Xindové zničili Zemi i ostatní kolonie. Phlox byl hlídán yridianským obchodníkem s informacemi Yedrinem Kossem. Když Phlox opustil Denobulu a vydal se na Ceti Alpha V léčit kapitána, Koss to hned oznámil Xindům. Phloxova léčba byla účinná, ale sám jí nestihl dokončit. Zemřel při útoku Xindů. Archerovi se podařilo nemoc zvrátit, a tím také vrátil čas. (ENT:"Twilight") V jiné alternativní časové linii uvízne Enterprise v roce 2037. Phlox má devět dětí s desátníkem Amandou Coleovou. Mnoho členů posádky Enterprise jsou Phloxovi potomci. Phlox také objevuje způsob, jak spojit vulkánskou a lidskou DNA, a T'Pol a Tucker tak mohli mít vlastní dítě, Loriana. V této alternativní realitě Phlox umírá v roce 2154. (ENT:"E2") ca:Phlox de:Phlox en:Phlox es:Phlox fr:Phlox ja:フロックス nl:Phlox pl:Phlox Kategorie:Posádka Enterprise (NX-01) Kategorie:Vědci Kategorie:Lékaři Kategorie:Denobulané